League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2012
04:50 and you're blocked 04:50 for 24 hours 04:50 Loading screen borders are going to be shown in normals 04:50 dealwithit 04:50 "They have more diamonds than us, we lose" 04:50 wow 04:50 now we can assess their strength using something OTHER than the skins 04:50 or the number of smites 04:50 Does anybody have any ideas on how many honor points are needed for a ribbon? 04:50 Smite Ignite gg 04:50 Honor / Game 04:51 ^ 04:51 Hidden Honor Points / Game 04:51 kso 04:51 So.... more games -> I need more honor to get a ribbon? 04:51 yea 04:51 zz 04:51 But it depends on the quality of honor you receive too 04:51 If you get 5 honor per game, you're good to go. 04:51 i have a green weapon, teh 04:51 I got doublefudge chocolate cookies, Reese's bitesize cups, and vanilla icecream 04:51 :) 04:51 brb my thighs 04:51 Who gets 5 honor per game 04:51 me 04:51 No idea. 04:51 4 teamwork 04:51 Reese rules the world 04:52 one honorable opponent 04:52 Also, 7 Teamwork in one match is OP. 04:52 Reese Withoutherspoon 04:52 OP^% 04:52 I've got like, 24 teamwork points 04:52 screw the spoon, now GIMME MAH REESE 04:52 And 18? honorable opponent 04:52 Getting 4 teamwork is very unlikely 04:52 :/ 04:52 Honor = gay 04:52 qq 04:52 7 honorable opponents 04:52 >_> 04:52 Bad Josan. 04:52 ? 04:52 Bad? 04:53 ;_; 04:53 I can slap? 04:53 PLEASE DO. 04:53 myass. 04:53 k 04:53 Slap him, Kitty. 04:53 yummy 04:53 When Riot introduces VS Boss mode, you can get 9 Honorable Opponents 04:53 You know, you're bad, you're bad, you're really, really bad. /slap 04:53 WOWI'MGAYCALMDOWNITWASAJOKE 04:53 this is my favorite kind of jelly 04:53 "Kitty used Double Slap." 04:53 hmm 04:53 debating weather to slap with my foot 04:53 I happen to be a gay individual. 04:53 It's k 04:53 doubleslap can hit 2-5 times 04:53 no slaps required. 04:54 that means nothing Josan 04:54 absolutely nothing 04:54 oh 04:54 k 04:54 idc 04:54 internet. 04:54 We don't take kindly to gays 'round these parts, fella. 04:54 GAYS ARE HUMANS TOO 04:54 nobody is human. 04:54 Fuck Doubleslap. Randomness always works against your favour in Pokemon games 04:54 so ppl on the chinese lol forum said zed's gank is kinda bad 04:54 they tried him in PBE 04:54 zed is garbage,. 04:54 Doesn't Chinese LoL get patches after everyone else? 04:54 woh Cookie you're starting to sound like that KKK guy in Burning Missisipi 04:54 they said he is better top than jungle 04:54 He's an AD caster 04:54 (that's the point) 04:54 What do you expect 04:54 teh, they can go to PBE as well 04:54 garrrbage 04:55 PBE is not limited to NA server 04:55 jelly jelly jelly jelly 04:55 Wow 04:55 so anyways 04:55 I just found out 04:55 which reminds me where's Jelly 04:55 the actual one 04:55 LOLWikiachat is homophobic 04:55 gg my life. 04:55 gg wp 04:55 League of Legends is your life 04:55 mhm 04:55 he hasn't been here 04:55 for 04:55 :I 04:55 decades 04:55 Back 04:55 wb 04:56 More gays needed 04:56 04:56 turn this place around. 04:56 hai blud 04:56 wb Rin~~~ 04:56 where's Ryan at 04:56 17/7/27 Galio 04:56 perma banned? 04:56 Last edit: 25 Feb 2012 04:56 I know 04:56 04:56 He got permabanned for repeated offenses 04:56 my god this jelly is delicious 04:56 Oh Liona did that 04:56 Huh. 04:56 I see my period of absence did missed a vast improvements on ye skills 04:56 I think I'm choking but it's ok 04:56 Waitwaitwait 04:57 Baack~ 04:57 what can't you do here? 04:57 What's the difference between jelly and jam? 04:57 I wasn't aware of ANy regulations. 04:57 much less, bans. 04:57 Jelly can choke 04:57 ANY* 04:57 jelly is a guy 04:57 Standard stuff 04:57 Jam gives diabetes 04:57 Jam is....Bryght I guess 04:57 hi Nymph 04:57 20/5/23 Pantheon 04:57 Bryght add Jam to your ping list 04:57 Yus. AP pantheon OP 04:57 Don't be a jackass, don't spam, don't vandalise pages 04:57 YOU TWO 04:57 CANNOT HAVE A GAME TOGETHER 04:57 But I am a jackass. 04:57 you're now henceforth to be named as Jam 04:57 Why not ? 04:57 ^ hm ? 04:57 I cannot comprehend to how poor thing are your opponent 04:58 opponents* 04:58 Jam? What flava jam? 04:58 Hai Ice Nymph 04:58 Keep your jackassery on chat alone, because once you have it on the main wiki, I can't do anything to ignore it 04:58 FOTM Jam? 04:58 no way 04:58 oh 04:58 Well alrighty Lions. 04:58 pretty specific. 04:58 it would have to be....assorted fruits jam 04:58 hello Tehcookiemous 04:58 np 04:58 Sweet. 04:58 the one with the yummy strawberry bits in it 04:59 It writes "diabetes" on it. 04:59 "Oishii Ichigo Jamu." 04:59 josan 04:59 How2 establish a connection with Teh. 04:59 qq 04:59 Yes sir? 04:59 u tried zed in PBE? 04:59 Use PM 04:59 uh, yessir. 04:59 ^ 04:59 PM's with cookies 04:59 are always curvy 04:59 Sounds pretty crunchy 04:59 u dnt like him? 04:59 Fuck Zed. 04:59 gross. 04:59 Either private message, or use his talk page 04:59 uuaaa 04:59 TECHNUB 04:59 hello 04:59 ohai Tech 04:59 ok 04:59 guh 04:59 Hello Technub 04:59 I think I'm gonna throw up 04:59 hey tech 04:59 thks for your feedback 04:59 brb 04:59 by the way 04:59 mhm 04:59 hai Felza 05:00 DON'T EAT THE JAM ALONE JOO NUB 05:00 hey 05:00 Damn it's crowded in here. 05:00 I removed you fromt he ignore list 05:00 hello Teh 05:00 Hello felza 05:00 I found the reason 05:00 hi Kitteh 05:00 hello Nymphy 05:00 you're getting drunk from jam 05:00 why your invites didn't work 05:00 dafuq 05:00 hmm 05:00 erm. 05:00 ohai Hane 05:00 Lesan is now pinging me with Jam :3 05:00 I thought there weren't any people in my ignore list, so I didn't check 05:00 Hey Leia 05:00 i'll be more than happy to leave for the time peing 05:00 `being 05:00 oh cool, thanks 05:00 Jam OP 05:00 good bye. 05:00 nerf Jam 05:00 btw, zed looks like shen 05:00 later RIn 05:00 nymph. tell me when i can return again 05:00 REALLY 05:00 YOU DON'T SAY 05:00 I WONDER WHY THAT WOULD BE 05:00 amitofo 05:01 after ? 05:01 mmm... 05:01 Shen easily outlanes Zed, and can continue to outplay him into late-game. 05:01 yoyoyo 05:01 yes. After he leaves. 05:01 Hullo 05:01 Because Shen is Shen. 05:01 is chat usually this full? 05:01 Something unexpecting just happened in a ranked match. 05:01 hmph 05:01 No 05:01 whenever I join people are attracted 05:01 what, Cho ate your breakfast? 05:01 Bryght 05:01 it's either the ' or the space 05:01 I carried the game with revive/smite sivir 05:01 neon 05:01 since NeonSpotlight is recognized 05:01 gimme your code 05:01 I wanna see 05:02 i intended to make people dodge 05:02 I can fix it 05:02 liar 05:02 but that didn't work out 05:02 OH REALLY? 05:02 05:02 no it's true 05:02 Also, Tech. Please leave a screenshot about how ri looks for you 05:02 hmm 05:02 :I 05:02 05:02 I've used python before 05:02 oh, not me, eh? 05:02 05:02 Right now, it could be because a number of factors which I can't say for sure because of lack of details 05:02 What do you want me to give you 05:02 it works fine with one username 05:02 and not the other 05:02 whatever your python code is 05:02 just the whole thing will do 05:02 I'm using pywikipediabot 05:03 so 05:03 Wait 05:03 wut 05:03 it's all a jumble 05:03 does that not use the GUI? 05:03 just.... 05:03 copy paste 05:03 everything you see 05:03 I r using command prompt 05:03 ok 05:03 wow 05:03 that's fine 05:03 commandprompt 05:03 soez 05:03 transliteration_target = console_encoding # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- 05:03 family = 'wikia' 05:03 mylang = 'en' 05:03 05:03 usernames'wikia''wikia' = 'Neon's_Toy' 05:03 05:03 I don't want to download it on this computer 05:03 if I replace Neon's_Toy with NeonSpotlight it works fine 05:04 Neon. 05:04 ah 05:04 I know 05:04 the ' 05:04 Aren't you a bit old 05:04 is breaking shit 05:04 for toys 05:04 Yea, I said that 05:04 already 05:04 Neon's_Toy 05:04 Neon/'/s_Toy I think 05:04 not sure 05:04 I forget 05:04 \ ? 05:04 & apos ; 05:04 sans space 05:05 Neon, does Neon%27s_Toy work? 05:05 I don't know Bryght, I don't have python here 05:05 actually 05:05 lol 05:05 lions worked 05:05 it looks silly 05:05 but "Should be logged in now" 05:05 Cool 05:06 Logging in to wikia:wikia as Neon's_Toy via API 05:06 ooh 05:06 I guess I see how it works 05:06 this jelly feels like rubber 05:06 redirect.py double 05:06 I swear there's a way to just use /'/ or somethin- 05:06 wiat 05:06 wait 05:06 you can just use "Neon's_Toy" can't you? 05:06 Not enough water in your jelly 05:07 what 05:07 it was delicious two pieces ago 05:07 change 'Neon's Toy' to "Neon's Toy" 05:07 no 05:07 because the interpreter...sees..'Neon' 05:07 and then some other thing 05:07 maybe 05:07 who knows 05:08 'Neon' s_Toy' 05:08 mhh 05:08 gtg for now 05:08 cya 05:08 Crest_of_Crushing_Wrath 05:09 no pic 05:09 basically the TT items have a zig zag line on the edge and I have to press a button on the top right corner of the zig zag just to look at the TT items, which is so annoying and unneeded, not to mention there's so many items now that its starting to look cluttered 05:09 why 05:09 brb 05:09 also there could potentially be a navigation template for the buffs 05:09 Also, down with inline code! 05:10 Back 05:10 says you 05:10 um 05:10 there should be one for neutral monsters 05:10 Not one for neutral monsters, one for buffs 05:10 well it would be pretty similar 05:10 except no. 05:11 you're the boss 05:12 Tech 05:12 That is due to your screen for some reason being too small 05:12 or the browser's fault 05:13 What font is he using, etc etc 05:13 Screenshots, Techy 05:17 okay 05:17 http://images.wikia.com/imaginationx/images/f/fd/Screen_shot_2012-11-02_at_10.16.15_PM.png 05:17 yea 05:17 I had that issue a LOT in IE and firefox 05:17 try chrome Tech 05:17 it' 05:17 That 05:17 works 05:17 's why we should do the styles that Sydedc has 05:18 And everything will be nice neat rows 05:18 hmh 05:18 Idea: Fluid cells. 05:18 I agree with that, Teh 05:19 Demise, but im using safari atm 05:19 that's....disgusting. 05:19 lol 05:19 now get chrome. 05:19 and a PC 05:20 also can you get League on a Mac? 05:20 I'm not sure 05:20 im on 2 laptops lol 05:20 I see. 05:20 one (Mac) for web browsing and the other (Windows) for LoL 05:20 Now get chrome 05:20 Get Firefox, Chrome, Opera, etcetcetc 05:20 I have chrome, but it bothers me for some reason 05:20 I have all of those 05:21 you can see it in the screenshot lol 05:21 what is Opera? 05:21 well get over it Tech 05:21 Oasis was built to try and be unified for all widths. 05:21 did it work? 05:21 wait 05:21 my mind has been accustomed to the apple world and all of its ish lol 05:21 you're talking about Oasis 05:21 that's disgusting 05:21 you're disgusting 05:21 oh god that's disgusting 05:21 but now, the iphone getting bigger and the ipad getting smaller, thats stupid 05:21 Demise be nice 05:22 no you be nice 05:22 Oasis is shiz. But that page is fine for Monobook. Let's be fluid 05:22 whats the point of carrying a big phone and a small tablet WHERE IS THE LOGIC??? 05:22 I have an iphone and the only thing it's good for is youtube and that one game that makes you grind for like fifty hours 05:22 and when I get my upgrade, those fifty hours will have been wasted 05:22 I wanna ask about iphone users later. 05:23 ranked game brb 05:23 I have an iPhone 05:23 I cant live without it, sadly 05:23 me neither 05:23 I have a showcase tomorrow, and im really nervous and excited, its my first one though 05:23 youtube takes up pretty much all of my hourse 05:24 Well done, now you can go on and tell us what a showcase is 05:24 A showcase is a show where you showcase something 05:24 I thought it was a show where you case something 05:24 lol 05:24 Silly demise 05:24 That literally makes zero sense 05:25 its a display/showing of whatever 05:25 I'm not silly 05:25 you're silly 05:25 you're disgusting 05:25 thought it was when you case a show 05:25 by case I meant encase something 05:25 Be nice, Demise. 05:25 I managed to carry myself from 550 elo to 700 WOOT! 05:25 don't tell me what to do, you're not my mother 05:25 .... 05:25 xD 05:25 you suck 05:25 hmm 05:25 sorry 05:25 it tells me now 05:25 but... yeah 05:26 ok. 05:26 OH 05:26 I know the issue 05:26 time for me to go 05:26 kthnxbai 05:26 Tech just get a new account 05:26 wikia:wikia 05:26 its ok, im in elo hell, ive heard much worse xD 05:26 Congratulations, Tech, I guess. 05:26 needs to have leagueoflegends in one of them 05:26 but which one... 05:26 no, you're actually in elo heaven right now 05:26 I guess the first one 05:26 elo hell is 1200-1400 05:26 where nothing matters and no one cares 05:26 hell starts a bit lower 05:26 wikia:leagueoflegends 05:26 like 1000 05:27 of course 05:27 I'm wrong 05:27 hang on 05:27 w:c:lol:Special:Chat 05:27 so theres 50 feet of crap, and then theres where I am at 05:27 lol 05:27 well that doesn't work 05:27 how do you do interwiki links again 05:27 I forget 05:27 Jam enlighten me 05:27 05:27 before I get mildly frustrate 05:27 d 05:28 no, I'm just using special:chat as an example 05:28 hey look ice cream 05:28 w:lol:Special:Chat 05:28 That w:c link only works on actual page 05:28 s 05:28 not on chat 05:28 Bryght 05:28 no, that doesn't work 05:28 halp me 05:28 Yeo? 05:28 it needs to go through community (hence the c) 05:28 Bryght you didn't add Jam to your pings 05:28 brb ranked 05:29 how could you betray me like that 05:29 I'm so mildly offended 05:29 gl Tech 05:29 Hope you make it 1k 05:29 ~_^ 05:29 alright 05:29 in my user-config 05:29 I did 05:29 where does leagueoflegends go 05:29 you responded to Br/y/ght, but not Jam 05:29 that makes me sad 05:29 sysopnames'leagueoflegends''wikia' = 'Neon's_Toy' 05:29 ? 05:30 other way around 05:30 I'd assume 05:30 I tried that 05:30 holy crap 05:30 what 05:30 when did help.wikia.com become a redirect 05:30 noooo 05:30 hmm 05:31 give me a suggestion to troll with in a custom game 05:31 or not 05:31 maybe it is the other way 05:31 AP Xin Zhao 05:31 (Trundle) 05:31 don't have xin in this acc 05:31 nor do i have trundle 05:31 Ap Talon? 05:31 hmm 05:31 Jungle TF 05:31 k 05:31 Ap Darius 05:31 my favorite ever 05:32 Try jungle morde 05:32 Ap TF sounds viable lol 05:32 I was watching some Rincent guy do it on the featured games 05:32 I mean Jungle 05:32 And if a >2k elo player can do it 05:32 So can you 05:32 amirite 05:32 jungle morde is actually pretty decent 05:32 you don't take too much damage 05:32 How does it work, though? 05:33 Ooh learn jungle garen 05:33 what do you mean how does it work 05:33 it works like every other jungler 05:33 Like, leveling, items, and path 05:33 EQEW 05:33 start at blue 05:33 only gank at 6, or when you know they'll die 05:33 cloth 5? 05:33 wraiths are your best camp 05:33 boot three, regen, all of them work 05:34 I think amp is a bit too weak though 05:34 blargh 05:34 Bryght 05:34 brargh 05:34 Blyght 05:34 teach me how to unprotect User:NeonSpotlight 05:34 :( ranked game hard to multitask 05:34 User:NeonSpotlight 05:34 Well then fine 05:34 after you're done 05:35 shlup 05:35 be back later 05:35 there's cake 05:35 Can't you unprotect it manually? 05:35 That isn't the point 05:35 silly Teh 05:35 Can I has a point then? 05:35 eh fuck cake 05:35 Also "You tried to perform an action that requires admin privileges, but you haven't entered your sysop name in your user-config.py 05:35 bbl 05:35 ooh 05:35 I know 05:35 bai 05:36 I'm just guessing 05:36 but maybe 05:36 just maybe 05:36 Please add sysopnames'wikia'wikia'='name' to your user-config.py 05:36 you should enter your sysop name to your user-config.py 05:36 maybe. 05:36 not sure 05:36 transliteration_target = console_encoding # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- 05:36 family = 'wikia' 05:36 mylang = 'en' 05:36 05:36 usernames'wikia''leagueoflegends' = 'Neon's_Toy' 05:36 05:36 sysopnames'wikia''leagueoflegends' = 'Neon's_Toy' 05:36 05:36 05:37 where the terrification? 05:37 I dont see it 05:37 change the second to NeonSpotligh 05:37 t 05:37 try it 05:37 nope 05:37 why not 05:38 says the same thing 05:38 wait 05:38 mylang = 'xx' 05:38 family = 'freeciv' 05:38 usernames'freeciv''xx' = u'myrobot' 05:38 http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/Using_pywikipediabot 05:38 what? 05:39 the family part 05:39 ok do that then 05:39 family 'leagueoflegends' does not exist 05:39 Neon did you do the setup thingy? 05:39 it sure told me 05:39 what setup thingy 05:39 real question is why is that in a mainspace page 05:39 on a wiki about a strategy game 05:40 now that's the real question 05:40 Because they lack real content? 05:40 fluff 05:40 and stuff 05:41 hah 05:41 import all the help pages into mainspace 05:41 http://i.imgur.com/s8uWR.png 05:41 and admin protect them 05:41 that'll get em 05:41 durp 05:42 lol 05:42 I thought that was only in aus though 05:42 that particular design 05:43 where they look like graffiti 05:43 no it's all over here too 05:43 I don't use buses 05:43 so 05:43 yea 05:43 it reminds me of laser tag, or the 80s or somethin 05:44 Neon's spoiled 05:44 Enemy forfeited 05:44 what 05:44 I have no need for a bus 05:44 you have no need for a lot of things 05:44 like an education 05:44 pfft 05:44 or personal hygiene 05:44 So, Neon, in your families folder, do you have a leagueoflegends file? 05:44 in my who what 05:44 no he does not 05:45 I need bus 05:45 quite clearly 05:45 no 05:45 bus stops me from cold 05:45 and rain 05:45 and physical exercise 05:45 "This family file was auto-generated by $Id: generate_family_file.py 9734 2011-11-09 22:17:11Z valhallasw $" 05:45 So, run generate_family_file.py :3 05:46 amazing 05:46 Bryght you're like Zel 05:46 but you're not really a dark magician...... 05:46 Zel? 05:47 Zelgadis 05:47 User:Zelgadis87 05:47 or w/e 05:47 Ah 05:47 I hardly knew the guy 05:47 kk, I guess this is better 05:47 He left last June, I think 05:47 Also 05:47 that's because you don't socialise 05:47 I didn't know 05:47 holly shit 05:47 like, at all 05:47 Codes 05:47 he had a number in his name 05:47 I forgot him 05:47 "Nuthing to do here" 05:47 holly is a plant, Kitten 05:47 wow Neon 05:47 what a noob 05:47 thus it does not produce shit 05:47 I played a couple dominion games with him like 6 months ago 05:48 or so 05:48 drak majikian 05:48 he asked if Nystus was still full of himself 05:48 and whatnot 05:48 lol 05:48 the odds of it though 05:48 to meet him in a random dominion game 05:48 I met Vyrolan in a game :3 05:48 I met some guy called Smocven von Craw in a ranked game 05:49 Well Bryght 05:49 and he was on my friends list 05:49 it told me it was writing it 05:49 and 05:49 can someone please tell me who he is 05:49 it isn't there 05:49 Q_Q 05:49 :( 05:49 Neon is a bit of a ditz 05:49 Well, try http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Pywikipediabot/Installation 05:49 that's why the code monkey's job is to make sure he doesn't accidently kill himself or something 05:49 RadarMatt is on your friends list 05:49 yea, it is 05:49 and theres nothing you can do about it 05:49 sure there is 05:49 except block me maybe 05:50 there's a remove button AND a block button 05:50 iunno 05:50 these are both usable, viable options 05:50 up to your discretion 05:50 well shit anne 05:50 do w/e 05:51 I will 05:51 :O 05:51 Don't worry about it 05:51 Neon pick your jaw up off the floor and tell us what happened 05:51 unfortunately 05:51 nothing 05:51 not sure why 05:52 bai all 05:52 bye 05:52 bye 05:52 It said 05:52 bye teh 05:52 you were surprised that nothing happened? 05:52 interesting 05:52 Changed protection level of page 'User:NeonSpotlight' 05:52 ok 05:52 good 05:52 then it worked 05:52 right? 05:52 but it didn't 05:52 maybe you just changed level from admin protect to admin protect 05:53 also 05:53 I used the -unprotect thing 05:53 why are there apostrophes 05:53 I don't know 05:53 change it 2012 11 03